Blanche neige et les sept nains
by Asrial
Summary: Pour la enième fois, la première rencontre entre Milo et Camus.  Mais ils sont tellement choux tous les deux...


Blanche neige et les sept nains

"- ils se marièrent et eurent beaucoup d'enfants." Finit Alecto, chevalier du Scorpion et maître de Milo, futur chevalier d'or.

Le petit garçon de quatre ans soupira de plaisir.

Il adorait quand son maître prenait le temps de lui lire des histoires. C'était rare, mais il avait la chance douteuse depuis trois semaines d'avoir attrapé la varicelle. Aussi, comme son maître avait du l'isoler des autres enfants et surtout, qu'il ne voulait pas passer ses journées à lui courir après, le chevalier d'or avait emprunté des livres à Vaclav du Verseau. Le grand nordique plein de poil pouvait être parfaitement terrifiant mais il n'en restait pas moins un érudit de première. Alecto avait donc passé ces trois dernières semaines à lire des histoires a son élève. Tout le répertoire classique y était passé, mais c'était finalement blanche neige et les sept nains que le petit garçon lui réclamait sans cesse.

L'enfant lui avait expliqué pourquoi.

Les nains étaient drôles. Ca, d'accord. Mais c'était surtout la princesse qui le fascinait. Sa peau laiteuse, ses cheveux d'une couleur profonde, ses yeux bleus comme l'océan….

Un jour, il épouserait une princesse ! C'était sur !

Alecto n'avait pas eut le courage de le détromper et de lui rappeler qu'il ne fêterait probablement jamais ses trente ans.

Le Scorpion referma l'épais édredon sur les épaules de son jeune élève.

"- Maintenant, dors. Si tu fais une bonne nuit, tu pourras sortir demain."

Les yeux de l'enfant se mirent a briller. Pour lui, c'était comme s'il était interdit de sortir depuis toujours.

Milo ferma les yeux, bailla puis s'endormit.

Alecto souffla la chandelle avant de quitter la minuscule chambre d'apprenti où lui-même avait dormit près de quarante ans auparavant.

######

Vaclav tenait une boule de poussière et de crasse a bout de bras.

Le monstrueux nordique, tout en barbe, moustache et poils partout surtout aux endroits les plus farfelus revenait de Bordeaux.

Dans un vieux vignoble où les ceps centenaires étaient presque plus grands que ses deux mètres, il avait trouvé un petit bout de cosmos naissant, tout occupé à ramasser le raisin comme le reste de ses frères et sœurs.

Il avait fallut de longues tractations avec les parents du gosse, des nobles désargentés qui ne vivaient plus que de leur vigne, pour qu'ils acceptent de laisser partir l'enfant.

Le petit, Louis Pascal Frederik (avec un k s'il vous plait, un de ses arrières grand père était russe) ne l'avait pas entendu de cette oreille.

Ce microbe de quatre ans et demi l'avait toisé et méprisé du bout de ses bosses en cuir jusqu'en haut de son manteau en peau de loup avant de s'éloigner en reniflant.

Si le chevalier d'or n'avait pas été aussi surprit d'avoir trouvé son élève au milieu de nulle part, nul doute qu'il aurait prit moins bien le caractère déjà affirmé du bambin.

En même temps, il n'avait jamais tourné le dos a un challenge. Dans ses jeunes années, il avait été un cavalier redoutable qui prenait plaisir a débourrer les pires rosses. Le plus dur étant d'en faire de bonnes montures sans leur briser le caractère. Quand il y parvenait, ses montures étaient les pires saloperies de la terre mais elles se seraient arrachées les sabots pour le protéger. Une ou deux étaient mortes en service commandé alors qu'il se faisait lui-même blesser gravement. Lui avait du cosmos. Un cheval….

Aussi prenait-il ce petit gnome a cosmos comme un de ses poulains chéris : un challenge.

Louis n'était pas a proprement parler un sale môme. Non.

Il était juste borné à tuer un âne.

C'était déjà a cause de lui qu'ils venaient de mettre presque une semaine a rentrer au Sanctuaire au lieu de simplement s'y téléporter en toute quiétude. Le gnome n'avait pas encore conscience de son cosmos mais son sale carafon, lui, si.

A chaque fois que Vaclav avait voulu les téléporter quelque part, ses efforts avaient été instinctivement détournés par le nabot.

Ils avaient visités entre autre et dans le désordre : Rio, Melbourne, la mer des sargasses (oui oui, c'était pour ça qu'ils puaient l'un et l'autre le poisson avarié), Berlin, Nagoya et finalement Lyon.

Agacé, ils avaient finit par prendre le train. Le chevalier d'or n'avait pas assez d'argent pour payer l'avion d'un adulte et d'un gnome.

Dans l'intervalle, le gosse avait fait quelques tentatives de fuite donc une particulièrement bien menée. Vaclav l'avait même félicité avant de lui coller une trempe.

Le gosse s'était jeté dans les pieds de la maréchaussée avant de faire accuser son nouveau maître de l'avoir enlevé pour le tripoter.

On ne rigolait pas avec ces choses là dans le coin. Et avec sa tête de viking, il avait eut peu de chance d'échapper à la garde a vue. Lorsqu'il avait réussit a s'échapper et a reprendre possession du gosse, Louis n'avait même pas fait semblant d'être surprit.

Il avait juste froncé les sourcils avant de commenter d'un "il faudra que je réfléchisse a autre chose"

Ce gosse était un poison violent.

Il n'avait même pas bronché lorsque Vaclav lui avait fichu une rouste. Le Verseau avait depuis laissé tomber l'idée qu'une calotte pourrait lui faire rentrer du plomb dans la tête.

Le nabot en avait, du plomb dans la tête. Trop pour son âge.

Il allait devoir l'apprivoiser autrement.

A commencer par se l'approprier. Il n'était donc plus Louis Pascal Frederik mais Camus.

Le petit avait froncé les sourcils mais n'avait pas protesté plus que cela.

…

…

Bon, d'accord, le calme du gosse de même pas encore cinq ans faisait presque peur au viking de deux mètres. Pourtant, une petite conversation avec le pope avait rassuré le Verseau. Son devoir était d'être un professeur. Celui de camus serait d'être un combattant.  
Ce n'était pas pareil.

Toujours était-il qu'il présentait le Sanctuaire à Camus pour la première fois.

Accroché au poing de son maître par le fond du pantalon depuis qu'il avait refusé d'avancer d'un pas de plus, le petit observait les lieux avec un regard critique et analytique dérangeant.

Vaclav le posa soudain au sol alors qu'ils arrivaient devant le dernier temple.

"- Et tient toi bien devant le pope !"

Le gosse le fixa froidement.

"- Merci pour m'avoir porté."

Le Verseau ouvrit la bouche pour répondre avant de surprendre le sourire satisfait du nabot. Il s'était fait balader ! Le géant renversa la tête en arrière pour hurler de rire.

"- Vaclav… Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle ?"

La frêle silhouette du pope venait de quitter le dernier temple.

"- Grand pope…." Le viking s'agenouilla. "Je vous présente mon élève, Camus."

Shion haussa un point de vie. Habituellement, les apprentis arrivaient à son temple pour la première fois en rampant de fatigue. Là….

"- Ce gnome m'a manipulé pour que je le porte."

Un mince sourire effleura les lèvres du pope.

"- Je vois… Et bien bienvenue Camus… Tu feras un excellent Verseau, j'en suis certain."

###########

ENFIN !

Enfin il pouvait sortir.

C'était un petit Milo de quatre ans totalement survolté qui courait en tout sens autours des jambes de son maître depuis que le maître guérisseur et chevalier des poissons Alexandra (qui était bien un homme) lui avait donné la permission de briser la quarantaine.

Alecto attrapa son élève par le fond du pantalon. Il lui donnait le tournis à courir ainsi en tout sens !

Milo continua a courir un instant avant de réaliser que ses pieds ne touchaient plus le sol.

Ce n'était pas rare que son maître l'attrape comme ça aussi se laissa-t-il faire aussi aisément qu'un chaton dans la gueule de sa mère.

"- Tu as finit ?"

"- Mais je m'ennuie !" Plaida le bambin.

"- et si pour t'occuper nous allions rencontrer ton nouveau copain ?"

Immédiatement, les yeux du petit se mirent à briller. Il était certes sortit de quarantaine mais était encore privé d'entraînement pour une semaine. Alecto s'était demandé comment il allait gérer ça. Son élève était une pile nucléaire en fusion. Il n'y avait bien qu'un entraînement de fou furieux pour l'achever assez pour qu'il lâche son maître un peu, le soir.

Ce n'était que dans ces conditions qu'Alecto pouvait se faufiler hors de chez lui pour aller se rincer le gosier avec son meilleur ami.

"- HA ! ALECTO !"

Le voix forte de Vaclav faillit faire faire un soleil a Milo autour du poignet de son maître.

Pourtant, habitué, il sourit.

"- Bonjour Maître Vaclav !"

"- Bonjour morpion ! Alors, on est guérit ?"

"- presque ! Même que je me gratte plus !"

"- Ha, tant mieux, tu ressemblais a un chien galeux."

Le mini scorpion gloussa. Son maître le posa au sol.

"- Alors, ton élève ?" S'enquit le Pandinus Imperator sans lâcher des yeux le sien qui s'était installé en grenouille sur le sol et fixait avec des yeux immenses quelque chose.

"- Le mien ? C'est un poison violent."

Il montra du pouce, derrière lui, une petite créature frêle aux yeux bleu et aux cheveux vert d'eau.

Lentement, Milo s'était rapproché de Camus, les yeux brillants de fascination.

Une peau de lait, des grands yeux bleus superbe, des cheveux magnifique…

Une princesse ! C'était une princesse !

"- Bonjour !"

Camus fixait l'autre enfant avec autant d'intérêt mais plus de retenue.

Il était le premier enfant qu'il rencontrait depuis son arrivée la veille.

"- je m'appelle Milo. Et toi ?"

Le petit français pencha la tête sur le coté.

"- Vaclav, que dit-il !"

Le ton était ouvertement impérieux. Enfin aussi impérieux que peut l'être le ton d'un enfant de cinq ans.

Le verseau fit la grimace sous le sourire hilare de son ami qui lui tapa l'épaule.

"- Ha ouai… Quand même. T'es pas couché mon pauvre"

Le verseau grogna avant de toiser son nabot.

"- Il dit qu'il s'appelle Milo."

"- Comment dois-je dire pour me présenter ?"

Le viking en aurait bénit les dieux. ENFIN quelque chose qui incitait le gosse à faire quelque chose d'autre que lui brûler la nuque avec les yeux.

Lentement, il apprit la phrase a l'enfant qui se présenta enfin a un Milo de plus en plus fasciné.

Lorsque le petit scorpion finit par prendre la main du petit verseau et l'entraîner avec lui avec un "je lui fait visiter !" crié très fort, Vaclav aurait put rouler une pelle au môme s'il avait eut 15 ans de plus.

Le soir même, c'est un Milo épuisé mais heureux qui rentrait au temple de son maître pour lui annoncer, très sur de lui, que quand il serait grand, il épouserait sa princesse !

Et que Camus soit un garçon n'avait aucune espèce d'importance.

Il serait son prince protecteur et il épouserait sa princesse !

Na !


End file.
